The Abyss
by Apex Typhon Rose
Summary: Read to find out, summaries are hard. I will put up a proper one, just need help there. Takes place in bioshock 2 timeline, the Fall Of Beacon never happened. Disclaimer. If you don't like gore don't read as I will get very descriptive in the future. Plan on a fresh start for this. Sorry for being dead.


**AN:RWBY and Bioshock are owned by their Respective owners. So that means I don't own shit, other then this story.**

 **This story will be Following a Big Daddy Called Subject Theta/Kyle Price. Who is an Alpha series. Instead of the normal color scheme, the two main colors are Black and Silver. He has a fully upgraded Drill, and fully upgraded Rivet Gun. His armor is like a standard bouncer, but he has weaker armor in certain areas. It's due to his armor being damaged over the years.**

 **He uses the incarnate 2 and winter blast 2 Plasmids. The tonics that he has are armored shell 1 & 2, sport boost 1 & 2, Frozen Drill, and elemental storm, and anything to do with the drill. More will be added to the roaster at some point. This takes place at the same time Delta is trying to find his daughter. So they will run into each other.**

 **Theta is like Delta in a sense, since they both have more free will then anyone. Eleanor considers Theta as an ally, same with Delta. Most aren't willing to fight him since Death is in his name… Theta means Death in Greek. Well use to. Theta is rather numb in emotions, so he let's Samantha Price do the talking for him. His little sister, which he gets very aggressive when others even get to close to her. Theta isn't as old as the others either.**

 **Jaune will become an Alpha series, named Tau. This would be happening around chapter 5 which spoilers, he pretty much sacrifices himself to protect the others from a pack of Big sisters. He would end up like a normal Big Daddy, so I plan on having them stumble upon each other when he has a little sister with him.**

 **Taking ocs, they can be big daddies, Big sister, little sister. Because why not, splicer since they can use tonics and plasmids. Or a RWBY character. Good or bad. The choice is yours to make.**

 **Note that Fall of Beacon never happened, and that the cast is on there second semester of their second year. And there will be one friendly Elite Bouncer and Big Sister that will be appear at some point, the Big Sister was a little sister Theta saved. The Bouncer has more free will then others, basically considered a failure. Let's say he wasn't made fully right and leave it there for now. Leave a name for the Bouncer. Also everyone's personality have been tweaked slightly.**

* * *

 **POV-Theta**

The ground shook with each footstep that came from me, the sound of metal hitting the concrete could be heard in the distance. Slightly quieter than the mass production ones. Another day in rapture I suppose, can't fully say its bad but it's bad. Not a life I want for my little one, it makes even more challenging when someone is sending splicers to take my Daughter.

I'm the only active Alpha series as far as I know, Subject Delta died ten years ago and Sigma is M.I.A. My brothers have all died off as it seems, leaving me as the only one currently alive. Walking up to a vent, I stopped and looked around to see if it is safe for my Daughter. After checking I banged my fist on the vent to get her attention.

A little girl that is six years old came crawling out. She had a white dress, long Black hair, which had a red little bow in it. "Look Daddy! Its you!" Samantha said while showing me her self made doll of me. It had a Black and Silver color scheme to it. Yep, totally looks like me. I picked her up and gently put her on the ground. She giggled a bit from putting her down.

"Mmmm, Angels Daddy. Come on!" she said as she grabbed me by the hand and pulling me forward. She is about the only thing I have worth living for, most considered me a failure as I thought out my plans more than the others. They said we were putting more little ones at risk with how we act towards everyone. Showing aggression, displeasure, or even interest in anything that isn't our Daughter. That may be true but at least we do a better job in protecting then those tin cans do.

I watched as Samantha started to walk towards an Adam infested body to extract the Adam. This has always bothered me to an extent. I honestly want what's best for her, even if it cost me my life. "Daddy?" I was snapped back to reality. I did a low grunt at her, only thing I can do since speaking is out of the question. Fuckers basically butchered my vocal cords, maybe on the surface that could be fixed. Either way, if anyone is getting to the surface. It would be Samantha. My fate has been sealed long ago, her's has yet to be fully decided.

"Don't be that way, try to think of the positive side of things. Now come on! We have angels to go find!" she said before climbing on my back. I love how she acts, even with how things are turning. She has yet to see the true horrors that I have been forced to watch. I have been raising her since she was two, she is my biological daughter after all. Most memories have been discarded when becoming this, but finding out she is actually mine, it sparked lots of things in me.

It brought back what humanity I had left, since then I never let anyone get close. "Come on Daddy! Go left. I smell Angels coming from that way!" she told me. Demanding much? Oh well. I grunted, basically telling her I'm moving. Walk down an empty corridor, nothing but the standard things these days. Water, fish, barnacles. The usual. Not much is here other than bodies in the "Abyss". This place is almost dark, few lights keeping everything lit up enough to see things.

This part of Rapture is really close to an abyss, reason why everyone calls it the "Abyss". Everyone is scared of this place, reason why I like it here. Never have to worry about those splicers hurting Samantha. Most things here consist of buildings with houses, shops, some trees, and ground being a foot high in the water. This area is also a little more harder to get to since the original entrance is blown up. Fucking Rumblers.

I have heard rumors that there are monsters here, HA! Funny, I haven't seen anything other splicers and the occasional wandering Big Daddy passing. Which are about the only frequent things I see. I stopped when something shattered.

Turning around, I noticed a glass vase on the ground. I started to walk towards the broken decor. Odd, I wonder how this fell. Another sound started to come from a building house, I looked towards where the sound is coming from. My left hand started to heat up, the tips of my fingers started to glow a bright orange color. Fire was coming from my hand slightly, so I shook it off to douse the flame a little. "Daddy. I'm scared." She said quietly.

I equipped my Drill, it immediately became covered in ice. I let out an inhuman growl, should spook anything in there. That's what I thought at first till the sound if things breaking, I started to walk towards the door to inspect what's going on. "Wait! Don't go in there Daddy. There's an evil monster in there." She told me. She climbed down and hopped on to the floor, she look at me with worry in her eyes.

I knelt down and put my left hand on her forehead, and started to stroke her hair. Telling her I'll be fine. "Be safe Daddy, I'll wait here where it's safe. Okay?" she asked me. To be honest I'm not fond of the idea, but if she thinks she should stay out here. I slowly nodded my head at her. Walking towards the door, each step causing a slightly loud bang with each landfall. Yeah like that's not giving me away. Getting closer and closer.

I grabbed the door knob and twisted it, slowly opening the door. The door started to squeak mid way of being opened. The door was fully open, what I saw kinda surprised me. It was a black creature with bone like armor, it looked like something from a fairy tale. This creature is about as big as me, it had a buff look as well. It was still eating an Adam infested body, might have been smaller or something. The creature stopped eating when my boot landed on the ground once more, at least the sound of flesh being ripped stopped.

It started to slowly turn around while sniffing the air. Great! I had my Incinerate ready to go if it decides to attack. These creature looked like a werewolf, odd. I revved up my Drill, seeing if it will back off. It started to snarl at me, so I snarled back at it. I threw a fireball at it, setting it on fire. It came charging towards me, so I lifted my drill to strike it. My drill connected with the creature sending it flying into the wall hard, should be almost dead. I mean bones are definitely broken, or so I thought.

The creature started to slowly get up from the ground, which really confused me. How the hell is it still moving, most people's bones would be broken from a blow like that. Revving my drill up. I went charging towards the creature, the creature was impaled by the drill. Revving the drill while it was in the creature, it started to tear through flesh and bones. Black blood splattered on my suit, the sound of a drill ripping through flesh.

I ripped the drill out of the creature while it was still powered. Eviscerating the creature, or disembowel if you want to be frisky with words. It fell on the ground. The drill powered down, placing my metal boot on its head. I started to apply pressure to the skull till its head gave in, crushing whatever brain it had. "AHHH!" I heard Samantha scream. Quickly rushing through the door, I saw more black creatures. I let out an inhuman roar, finally reaching my limit. Rage started to take control.

I quickly grabbed my Daughter and put her on my back, then proceeding to rev my drill. The first black creature came charging at me. I proceeded to throw an ice blast at the creature, freezing it in mid air. The next creature bit into my left arm, I lifted my left arm with the creature still biting me. I smashed my drill into its stomach, the drill was still rotating when I smashed my drill into it. The next creature I charged at, I grabbed it by the creature by the neck. It started to claw at my arm, so I started to apply pressure to its windpipe. Breaking its neck.

"DADDY, LOOK OUT!" she screamed before another creature jumped me. It started to claw at my side, before I grabbed it by the tail. Yanking it off me leaving claw marks on my right side, blood started to drip a bit. I threw the creature I had by the tail at another creature. These things don't back off do they? More fun for me then! Another tried jumping right at me before being knocked to the side from me swinging my drill at it.

I started to use my Winter blast on the creatures, leaving a good few in solid ice. They are fast, i'll give them that. These creature are unlike anything have have fought over the years, this is new. These creatures seemed to act like splicers, working together to bring down a bigger target. They all seemed deformed in ways, some looked really disturbing to look at. For example one of their jaw is crooked.

I could hear growling in the distance within the darkness, I returned my own growl which seemed to quiet things up a bit. Running back towards our home, I stopped by a store. Hmmm, wonder if there is anything here. I left the creatures behind, which they seemed to screw off for the meantime. So this could be the only time to scavenge what I can in this area, because like hell i'm returning here. Also, I want to look for stuff Samantha might want. Not like the stiffs will ever use this stuff again.

The doors had shutters on it, should be easy to open. I took off my drill so I can have both hands free to lift open the shutters, it took me a little longer then expected to open the shutters. I fully pushed the shutters open so I don't have to open it again, opening the door to the store. I put down my Daughter and put on my drill again, just in case anything happens in there. I watched as she skipped along while I stayed behind her, watching over her.

Something within the building caught my eye, another door. I went to the door to investigate where it leads, upon opening the door. I found that this is a warehouse in a way. I saw big cages of some sorts, what really caught my eye was the symbol on them. It had a lion head with three tally marks of sorts, I don't know what it is but it seems familiar to me. (Beep). Huh? I started to look around till I spotted a camera.

I started to walk towards the camera, hmmm. Never seen this thing before, wonder if it's something new rapture made. Though I highly doubt they did, it looks advanced in a way. After inspecting the camera, I noticed a blood trail leading somewhere. Following the trail of blood, I quickly stumbled upon a dead body. They had white clothing or armor, I honestly can't tell. I know they aren't from here, that's for sure.

They had the same symbol on them as those cages, guessing it belonged to them at one point. Not anymore since they are total dead. I sighed. I wonder what this could mean for us in the future. If the worst comes, I'm more then willing to die for Samantha. I noticed a shoulder mounted camera, wonder how they managed to get here. I picked up the camera, inspecting it. I crushed it in my hand, never liked cameras.

I heard the sound of little footsteps closing in. "Daddy, are you okay? You seem off today. I'm not blind as the others." she said while grabbing my gloved finger. Smart kid. How can I be normal today, it's been chaos. Thankfully my suit wasn't that damaged, easy patch and I'll be off. That's beside the point, we got attacked by things I have never seen in my life. Is that what happened to some of the animals that managed to ingest Adam. Sigh, we should head towards Siren Alley. Might be safer there then here at the moment, I'll deal with any splicers that dare to touch her.

I grunted at her, telling that we are heading to Siren Alley. "Really!? Yeah! Me and Daddy are going on adventure!" she said while jumping up and down. I chuckled at her, that's adorable. I picked her up and placed her on my back. Now. I need to figure the safest route towards There, I'd rather not fight right now. We would need to cut through the ocean and enter Through Neptune's Bounty, which will only take maybe fifteen minutes max. I know for a fact she can hold her breath longer then that, perks of being them I guess.

So when we get to Neptune's Bounty, we will need to head Acadia next in order to get to Apollo Square. From there we should be able to head towards Siren Alley since it's rather close to There, thirty minutes if I take my time. So hopefully within a few days, I'll be able to get to Siren Alley. Shouldn't be hard, other then everyone wanting to kill us. When we enter Neptune's Bounty, I'll try and find a place to lay low for a bit. By that time Samantha should be getting tired, and hungry. She also wouldn't be the only one at that point. Also I need to refill my eve and first aid container as Well, don't want to be low in a fight.

I started to walk towards the exit, my footsteps being heavy as usual. At least I don't sound like a whale being strangled. Samantha giggled when I thought of that, still cool on how she can pretty much read my mind. I have been getting images of a female in a white dress, with raven black hair. She always seems to be trying to reach out to me, maybe i'll find answers on the way to Siren Alley.

 **POV-Ruby location: Surface**

Finally! A mission, been waiting for one since the last one. Sadly there was a downside to this as well, we are forced to work together with team JNPR and team CRDL. Jaune and his team aren't the problem, its team CRDL that's is the problem. They don't care for anyone besides themselves, they are also very racist to others, and they are very mean to people.

The mission is Scouting. We are being sent to an unknown structure that is in the middle of the ocean, one thousand, two hundred and forty five miles from any landmass. So we are being sent to investigate it, find out how it got there. Also there has been rumors of creatures coming from the ocean and taking off with little girls, taking them oum knows where.

The bullhead pilot is dropping us off at the structure, then its going to head back to refuel. We are currently fifty miles out from its location, can't wait to be able to stretch my legs! "What do you think we will find there? Hopefully it aint a waste of my time." Cardin said. I really don't like him, he harasses half the girls at Beacon.

"Can't be sure, just expect the unexpected there. We have no clue on where those beasts took the girls. We just know they come in different sizes." Weiss told us. Atlas set this mission up, so of course Weiss would know what we are heading into right? No one is one hundred percent, most of the kingdoms have had lots of people go missing.

One being my childhood friend Kyle Price. He vanished one day when I was six, which means its been ten years since he vanished. He was older than me by five years, so he would be twenty one if he was still alive. He always had a rather nice and protective personality than others, he was very quiet. That's one of the few things I remember.

"Hey, what's wrong Ruby?" Yang asked me suddenly. What should I tell her, that I miss an old friend. She may see it the wrong way, and i'd rather talk about it when team CRDL isn't around to listen. I can always tell her later on when they aren't around to eavesdrop on me talking, or they might try and use it as blackmail for something. I sighed.

"I'll tell you later when they aren't here." I said gesturing towards Cardin and his friends. Cardin saw me gesturing towards him, his eyes hardened. Oh no! This makes things worse when Cardin keeps hitting on me, doesn't try much when Yangs around though. I leaned into my Big sister and started to doze off.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

I woke up to the Bullhead shaking violently, making fall on the ground with everyone else. "What is going on!?" Weiss yelled to the pilot. The pilot seemed to be having troubles with flying. The sound of one of the wings being blown up was heard, the aircraft started to spin out of control slightly.

"UGHH! HOLD ON TO SOMETHING! WE ARE CRASH LANDING CLOSE TO THE STRUCTURE!" He said before I saw a missile collide with the cockpit of the bull. Fire and sharpenal went past everyone. And with the front part of the bullhead being gone, this made things worse. The Bullhead started to get closer to the water, we all held on anything that could prevent us from getting sucked out.

The Bull impacted with the water, forcing me to hit my head on the bullhead. Knocking me out.

I started to wake up, the light blinded me for a few seconds before I saw Yang. She had worry in her eyes, I just gave a weak smile to her. "Hope it was worth almost drowning for her." Cardin said harshly. I looked back at Yang. I mouthed a thank you before looking at the big door right next to us. Never seen these kind of engravings before. I forced myself up, Yang quickly helped me up.

"Try to take it easy Ruby, you just smashed your head against metal hard." Yang told me, I just nodded at her. I'll try but that might be harder with how things turned out. I kept looking around for a bit till I saw words close to the door in blood saying "Don't enter Rapture! The true horrors lay beneath." it said, wonder what that means. I started to push open the doors.

The room was almost pitch black, making it almost impossible to see. Unless your Blake. A few seconds later. Lights and music started to work, like it us reacting to us being here. I saw a huge statue of a man with a banner saying "No gods or kings. Only man." that's what the banner said. Again I'm more confused and I might have a concussion considering my head still hurts.

Jaune got our attention by telling us there was a trail of blood leading down a set of stairs, great. We all started to walk towards the stairs, following a trail. Upon walking down the stairs I saw a White Fang soldier speared to the wall, another had a huge hole through his chest. The amount of blood here is not normal, something else had to be bleeding as well. This is making me uneasy.

"Guys. You need to check this thing out. Looks like some sort of diving suit, modified if anything." Blake told us. Upon turning around I saw a hulking creature of sorts. The creatures entire torso of which is covered by a thick metal carapace. The head protrudes directly forward from the upper chest area and is encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight portholes. A large, fully-functional conical drill is attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow, must be used for attacking with the amount of blood and entrails on it.

The thing looked very dead, consider the amount of blood around its body. Those tanks must be an oxygen tank, I mean what else could it be. The creature had lots of bullet holes in its suit that is seeping out blood, same with some spears being stuck in its body. One spear was through one of the portholes. "We got more bodies down here!" Jaune yelled from further in the light house.

Going down more stairs, blood was splattered on the wall and floor. There had to be at least seven White Fang soldiers here, how they even get here in the first place. "One of them is still breathing. He's in that room there. It had this bathysphere, that's what he called it. He said it would take us the city called Rapture but warned me to never enter, told us to leave while we still can." Jaune said, I saw some blood on his hands.

"Is he still alive?" Blake asked, Jaune just nodded. We followed him to another set of stairs which lead to a rather big circular room, in the middle was a big sphere object sitting in the water. Going down stair that went to ground level to investigate the sphere. There was crates of dust and ammo, even jars of scarlet red goo. Wonder what these jars filled with, i finally noticed a trail of dried blood leading into the bathysphere. It looked damaged but functional.

The soldier was on the ground with his back against the wall to support himself up, he was holding his side as blood was pooling around him. "Can you tell us what happened here?" Blake asked him. He groaned from the pain before showing us his side, his side was ripped open. He took off his mask, showing us his face. He appears to be a wolf faunus.

"(cough)Sure, that fucking thing slaughtered everyone here. That thing isn't human or faunus, its a monster. The amount of bullets hitting seemed to only anger it before it finally started to show signs of being damaged. The sounds it made, it sounded like a whale. When we were down in below we ran into lots of them. They thought it was a good idea to get rid of this little girl walking around.

We didn't know that those freaks of nature would get so aggressive from us hurting the girl. It wouldn't stop following us, it followed us all the way up to the surface. Whatever you do, avoid the little girls. Or you will be having the fight of your life. Only reason we managed to bring it down, was because we managed to damage some kind of engine in the hulking bastard. The amount of raw strength and endurance was unbelievable, it threw us around like we were pebbles.

Thing was fast, it ripped us to shreds. The little girls having glowing eyes, they are also followed by those fuckers. They call them Big Daddies and Little Sister down there, there are even things called splicers. People who used to be normal before Adam changed them, but it came with lots of perks." The Soldier said weakly. He did a weak smile, he coughed up some blood.

"The true horrors lie beneath. Knowing you damn Huntsmen and Huntress's you will go down there anyway, just know that there is no way of coming back up. When we tried getting up, torpedoes came after the Bathysphere. Someone doesn't want us leaving, we just managed to get lucky before he showed up." the soldier said before going limp. We all started to look at each other.

"Weak. i'm not scared of that thing, animal barely even knows what he is probably talking about. I'm going to check this out for my own self." Cardin said before pulling a switch. Which activated the Bathysphere, dropping us in water gentilly. The Bathysphere started to go deeper in the water. I wonder where this will take us, the submersible was taking us to deeper depths. I wonder how this thing would fare against a sea Grimm.

I kept looking through the glass to see outside of this thing, which it was beautiful view if the body wasn't here. The Bathysphere started gliding close to the ground before rising again, revealing a enormous city underwater. Oh my oum, I have never seen anything quite like this. I saw lots of fish, a whale and a few grimm sharks. Which ignored the Bathysphere. It went into the city, there was lots of things connecting each building to the others.

I saw the same thing we saw on the surface, but it was walking around casually with a little girl in lead. "Guys, did you see that. It was another one of those big things." I told them, Cardin scoffed. I just ignored him and kept looking through the glass, till the Bathysphere went into these track like rings. The Bathysphere went into the building that said Bathysphere Station, and started to rise up.

The Bathysphere started to dock itself before falling hard into the water again. Which forced half us to fall on the ground, I started to get up and dust myself off. "Guess this is our stop." I said while laughing slightly nervously. Yang started to try and force the hatch open, which didn't take long before the hatch opened up. Another one of those big guys are currently on the ground with a huge gun next to him, this one looked much different than the one up on the surface.

The upper torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head is guarded by a thick metal diving helmet welded to the torso carapace and has three large lit portholes. I have to admit, they look rather cool so far. "How many do you think we will see, I mean the way he said it made it sound like it's normal." Ren finally said. He's not wrong, he did make it sound as if it is normal.

The Station was pitch black, thankfully our aura lit up the area around us. We saw lots of luggage bags lying on the ground, some even had blood around them. Spooky. Walking up a pair of stairs we came into a lobby like area, the area was destroyed, and water was even leaking in. great, how badly damaged is this area. There was signs lying on the ground saying "Let it end, let us ascend." I really hope this doesn't get any worse. Last thing I need to worry about Cardin and his friends.

 **POV-Theta**

Reaching Neptune's Bounty took about an hour to get to, which I need to rest. Same with Samantha, who is currently hanging on to the top of my helmet. "Daddy when are we going to nap?" she asked me suddenly. I let out a low growl, telling her soon and that I just need to find the right spot to lie down. She yawned.

Walking down the wooden docks of Neptune's Bounty, I saw some of the buildings as well as some dead Rosies. Wonder what happened to them, also this place should be rather empty consider every splicer works for that bitch Lamb. I want to kill her so badly, just you wait bitch. I kept walking for a bit, just scouting out the area. Got to know your in's and out's if things hit the fan.

I started to have the feeling of being watched, I don't know why though. I stopped and started to look around till I spotted something, a Big Sister was sitting on the roof of the Crab Grab building. Odd, she seems to be just watching me. Her port color is yellow so that's good, I won't have to fight her. Yet she kept watching me, like she's studying me or something.

I picked up Samantha and placed her on the ground so she can harvest what she can, haven't finished our rounds yet. Static started buzz on my radio. "At last, Subject Theta, and my name is Tenenbaum. I've been trying to contact you for hours, you need to make your way towards Siren Alley. I'm aware of where you are, you need to help Subject Delta and to rescue any Little sister on your way… please

Theta, I beg of you. Set them free of this nightmare, and I will help you in return. Nod your head if you accept, I already promised Sigma to reverse the effects of Adam." Tenenbaum said. I looked at my Daughter, thinking of what do. Should I help? I mean another Active Alpha series that isn't crazy and there's a deal for us as well. Sigh, I nodded my head slowly. I turned my helmet camera towards where the Big sister was sitting, watching me intently.

"Thank you Theta, I promise to fix both of you. Hmmm. You seem to have a Big sister following you, try not to draw attention to yourself Theta. Lamb has yet to be fully aware of your location use it to your advantage." She said before the static stopped. great! Well, at least there should be some Little sisters in the area. There's enough Adam infested bodies for Little sisters to harvest from. Which means I have to deal with the tin cans. If it means to get her out of this hell hole, then I'll take no matter the risk.

Samantha grabbed my gloved finger and started to pull me towards an "Angel". Keeping my eye on the Big sister for a bit longer till I started to look ahead of me, should be another Little Sister around. I let out low growl because I was frustrated, like seriously. Like Transporting Samantha around the City is difficulty with how damaged the city is, what have I got myself into. While I was watching Samantha extract the Adam from a body, I could hear a spider splicer in the distance. I readied my Plasmid hand with Winter blast. Perma coated my Glove.

Samantha started to hum the rhythm of a song that I can't seem to figure out. The splicer decided to show himself and started to crawl on the wall, yeah that's not creepy at all. I threw an Winter blast at the splicer, leaving them frozen in ice on the wall. There much better! I really don't like Spider splicers, Considering Simon Wales did a number on me. Thing managed to get lucky when I was fighting a brute splicer, which caught me off guard. He damaged my armor, which made weak points to exploit. Thankfully most of them don't attack those weak areas. They really aren't smart.

A Thuggish splicer managed to hit my lower back with a wrench, quickly turning around. I threw my Drill arm at the Thuggish splicer, sending him flying into a hard wall. I let out a growl, basically telling them to bring it. Listening very closely to my surroundings, I noticed that Samantha was done. She started to drink from the extractor, she then used her arm to get rid of the Adam around her mouth before hiccuping. She giggled, she walked up to me with her arms open.

I picked her up and placed her on my back. I heard sounds coming from behind me, I stopped in my tracks and started to turn around. Walking towards the noise, which was coming from a big crate. I quickly rounded the corner and found nothing, I revved up my drill and staying there just in case they are using natural camouflage. By doing this, it sometimes makes them scared and show themselves. Doesn't happen often but it's still a good tactic. Nothing.

I let a low grumble. "I want to sleep daddy, but can I stay with you? Pretty please." Samantha asked me. I grunted in acknowledgement. I started to walk away from the crates and started to head towards upper wharf of Neptune's Bounty. I swear I heard voices behind those crates, must be my mind playing tricks on me. Wouldn't doubt it to be honest.

I noticed that same Big sister when I was walking past Crab Grab again, she hasn't left yet which is beginning to stress me out. She finally decided to stand up, so I stopped and stared at her and she did the same. She seemed to cock her head slightly, like she's confused on something. The sound of boots stomping on the ground got my attention, I turned around to get a heavy blow from a Bouncer. This knocked me onto the ground which forced Samantha to jump off me before crashing hard on the ground.

I quickly got up. Rage fueling my body, I quickly let a roar before charging at the Tin can with my drill. "Get him daddy!" Samantha yelled out to me. My drill collide with the Bouncer, stunning him temporarily. I froze the Bouncer in place before gabbing the cage around its head, and forcing him down on the ground hard. The ice shattered to reveal an angry Bouncer. I revved my drill and he did the same, we both charged at each other. My drill managed to hit the Bouncer in the face while its drill managed to nick my chest.

The bouncer shoved me back harshly. Part of the Bouncers helmet had a breach, leaving an exposed area. The Bouncer let out a roar of rage and charged me quickly, I quickly threw a Winter blast at him. Freezing him in place, I quickly shoved my drill into the weak spot and started to drill into its helmet more. The Bouncer couldn't react to me drilling into his head, as soon as the ice broke. The drill went further into his helmet, drilling into his brain. Blood splattered heavily on my drill, as well as some brain matter. I ripped the drill out killing the Bouncer.

The Bouncer fell over on his back, pretty much falling like a tree when chopped down. A first aid was fed to me automatically. I turned to the left side of me and saw my Daughter, I internally sighed. I walked over to her and picked her up. "Why did Mr. B attack us?" Samantha asked me. To be honest with you kid, I got no clue. Might have been because of Lamb, she has been gunning for me since she has no control of me or Samantha.

I turned to look back at the Bouncer, before I sat down next to the wall with Samantha in left arm still. Being fully sat down, I let Samantha rest her head on my leg. I'll keep watch while you sleep. She yawned and laid her head down and closed her eyes. I placed my gloved hand gently on her head, and started to stroke her hair. I turned my gaze towards the Big sister in the distance, she seemed to wave to me before disappearing on me.

 **POV-Cinder**

Hmmm. The way that thing protected that little girl early, I've heard from some of White Fang soldier that these things are called Big Daddies. Very Interesting, never seen one till now. Though this one is different from the ones that were describes from Adam, he said they have a protective nature towards the little girl. They also seem to have no problem in killing each other as I have just watch this Big Daddy kill another. Me, Mercury, and Emerald are observing this Big Daddy as it is very different from the others.

The more Round one is called a Bouncer while the one with Rivet guns are called Rosie's, there's another one named Rumbler and this unnamed one. This one seems as armored as the Bouncer but there is armor that has been long ripped away, this one must have seen lots of fights and lived to fight another day. He's stands as a big threat to my plan, I need to get the girl. She's the only way to getting this stuff called "Adam".

It also seems to be very smart as it tried to frighten us in showing ourselves. It's how this hulking creature cares for the little girl, I wonder what length they are willing to go. What I find the most fascinating is the fact they don't even sound the same. With this one it's more inhuman, as where the Others sound like whales. "What do we Do? Trying to take it head on would be suicide." Emerald said. Hmmm. Only way I see of getting the girl is either killing it, or get the girl when it's back is turned.

I watched as the creature slumped down to the ground with the little girl still in its arm, the relationship they show is a Father and Daughter bond. "We wait for the perfect timing to get the girl." I told them, Mercury gave me dumbfounded look. Maybe I should send him in with it, see how it stands with someone with aura. The White Fang in the lighthouse were slaughtered and only won by managing to get luck with damaging it's weapon, which shows just how unreliable those soldiers are. Sigh. We need to move when it's busy with someone more it's size, I wonder if there is a way to get this thing on our side.

"Are you crazy! You saw what that thing Did. I honestly think we should take our loses and leave." Mercury said to me. I gave him a displeased look. That's why your not paid to think, your just a tool to something a whole lot bigger.

"That's why your not paid to think, only kill. Also you will do as I say or else." I told him. Now with him being quiet, it's finally time to think of a plan on getting the little girl. Getting her is going to be very hard as it seems to be very close with the girl. We need to keep an eye out and look for anything that can help.

 **POV-Jaune**

Took us an hour or two but we managed to get into Medical Pavilion, which we just saw one those Big Daddies walking around. Very odd name to be honest with myself. They seem docile as long as we keep our distance which Cardin keeps taunting them, I swear he'll never pull his head from his ass. Even if he did, it would be a miracle. "Do you even know where we are going!?" Weiss yelled at me. Yeah I Do, thank you very much.

"Yes. We need to towards Siren Alley, you guys heard the transmission. There are two other survivors that could helps us out, and they go by the names of Delta and Theta." I told them, the transmission wasn't very detailed on who they are. Just they are subjects of something. I'm still getting treated like shit by most people even if I got better at fighting, my grades. Yet no one seems to care, oh well I guess. Just got to keep proving everyone wrong.

"You don't even know if they are friendly or not!" Weiss barked at me. Like I said, still getting berated when I have improved drastically. I grinded my teeth a bit, and sighed. Just ignore her, simple or so I thought. Having one of these big guys on our side would be helpful with those malformed people, we recently just got into a fight with them. Leaving us no choice but to kill them as they wouldn't stay down, at least they lack aura.

"I trust them since they have been tasked of freeing those little girls from this, honestly they could be a threat but I'm willing to take the chance since we're here to find the girls right? They are our only chance in finding them, or even killing one of those big fuckers." I told her. It's true, they could be a threat but they can also be an ally. Which we need, those things take lots of damage that's for sure. Those "Splicers" are tough as they managed to survive a direct hit from Crescent Rose, which is surprising.

"He's not wrong, we can't go back. That Bathysphere is destroyed and we don't know where another one is. These two are our only chance of getting out of here alive, and we need the allies at the moment." Ruby said, finally someone agrees with me!

"I'm with Jaune on this one, we don't know if they are friendly or not but it's worth the risk at the moment. We don't know this city, which means we don't know how to get put either." Pyrrha said. Didn't think of that, she's right when we don't know the city. We are flying blind basically, great.

"Why do we have to follow him? Like hell I'm following him, he's just dead weight anyway." Cardin chimed in for once. Asshole. He thinks he all good, yet just about everyone can beat him in fight. I can even beat him for fuck sakes. Yet I'm still the punching bag for most, specially Yang.

I was about to say something when what sounds like a whale moaning, as well a heavy metal boots hitting the ground. Shit! It's a Big Daddy, I recognize the sounds. "Quick guys, we need to hide!" I told them, the others nodded. We are in the Foyer, which consisted of some seats and a U-shaped desk. We ran towards the receptionist desk, using it as cover. We all peeked over to see the thing.

The Big Daddy came into view. The thing seemed to stop and look around, being able to get a good look at for once allowed me to see a few differences in this one. It had red stripes with the main color being white, it even had large red color round its neck. It's drill was even different, it was a harpoon instead on a drill. It looked like the one from the lighthouse but slightly different, might be a different variants.

"Big Daddy is here! Get him!" We heard a splicer say before large group of them jumped down from the balcony. They all seemed to have blunt weapons ranging from wrenches, to pipes, or hooks. The Big Daddy let out a roar before charging one of them, it grabbed the splicer by the neck and threw him towards his friends. He was the bowling ball and his friends were the pins.

A splicer charged at it and hit it with his wrench, which didn't bother it in the slightest. It balled it's left hand and threw a punch the man, the blow knocked him down to the ground. The man groaned before the Big Daddy slammed his harpoon drill into his stomach and drilled into him, the creature ripped his harpoon from the corpse before charging another splicer. This time it was a female, she quickly got impaled by the drill and was ripped to shreds by the harpoon.

One splicer had a machine gun and started to shoot at the Big Daddy, the Big Daddy was quick to react on being shot at. It quickly ran up the stairs before we watched a man fall hard on the ground with his guts hanging out, the Big Daddy jumped down from the Balcony and land on one of them. The splicers head exploded like grape, it was disgusting to be honest. This thing showed no slowing down with being shot at, if anything it was more angry.

A splicer with hooks jumped onto the Big Daddy and started to try and stab it with hooks, the Big Daddy grabbed the splicer and threw him hard to the ground. The Big Daddy slammed his harpoon into his head, forcing the harpoon to get stuck in the floor. A few splicers at once charged at it and started to hit it with blunt weapons, the Big Daddy was letting out low whale like sounds. It ripped the harpoon out of the ground and it turned around to deliver a blow to one of the splicers.

The Big Daddy ignored the other three and went towards the one on the ground, it grabbed the man by the leg and threw him across the ground. It walked up to him with its harpoon spinning and proceeded to shove the harpoon into his head, the man tried using his hand to stop the spinning harpoon that is impaling his head. The Big Daddy turned around to see the splicer charging, the Big Daddy charged at the splicer. Knocking them all flat on their ass's, the Big Daddy grabbed one splicer by the arm and threw him into a wall.

It then proceeded to hit one over the head with its harpoon, the splicer was sent sprawling on the floor. It grabbed the last one by the neck and proceeded to walk towards the the desk with the women in tow, we quickly hid underneath the desk so it didn't see us. It started to smash their head into the desk as it shook violently, the sound of blood splattering on the ground was heard. The Big Daddy seemed to started making low whale like moans as it proceeded to walk towards a door, it stopped and looked at its work before proceeding to walk off.

We got out from underneath the desk, upon getting out we saw the body of the splicer on the desk with its head smashed in. "Best if we don't engage It, though we should follow it. Might leads us to where we want to go." Ruby said to us. Agreed, might be dangerous but we can use it as a mobile dummy for a bit. Though the way it fought, it didn't have much concern to fighting those things. It even killed them all without taking that much damage.

This might be a bad idea but it's not like we got anything better, might as well see where it might lead us. Now the main thing is not to be seen by the hulking creature. That should be easy right? Only one way to find out I guess. We started to follow the creature, heading deeper into the city.

* * *

 **Welp, to be honest this has been my best writing so far. Though it might seem dull, there will be lots of fighting in the future. This also will be following Theta at most but there will be other POVs, also what do you think of Cinders sinister plan? Leave a comment below for that, same for that Elite Bouncer. I will also take a few ocs, remember there are limits to certain characters as the only Big Daddies to use Plasmids are Alpha series.**

 **I will be trying to expand this into five days at least, reasonable. If you choose an Alpha series they need to have an unique circumstance for not being in a blind rage. You will learn more about Theta, Samantha, the unnamed Elite Bouncer and Big Sister at some point. Just know that I'm not really good, but I plan to give it my all. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, and stayed tuned for the next chapter. Also No, I haven't forgot about the others. Just been rather focused on other things like school.**

 **Anyway leave a Review and a submission and I don't plan to get attention, so I might just make my own. Anyway see you later.**

 _ **-Striker**_


End file.
